Father's Day
by GrandMoffAmbrius
Summary: A special day comes that neither Nick or Greg remenbers but someone else does.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI. If I did, then things would be a whole lot different.

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Seshat3. This is another one-shot that's been rattling around in my head for a while now. I'm a little mean to Nick and Oliver this one. Please don't hate me for that.

Father's Day.

The door to the bedroom opened a small crack at first. Small brown eyes looked through to see if the two occupants were still sound asleep under the covers. When he saw the head with messy hair turn slightly on it's pillow to face away from the head of darker brown hair, the door was opened all the way but was made sure not to be banged against the wall as to wake the two up.

Young seven and half years old Oliver Johann Sanders-Stokes quietly made his way over to his father's bed taking great care with the tray he was carrying so that he did not spill any of the contents. Oliver had made sure to get up early this morning to do the special job he had to do. As he went about his task, he luckily did not have to worry about having either his Daddy or Pappa walking in on him. They both had to work late yesterday and they always slept soundly when they finally got home. Oliver was able finish his job without worry.

When he reached the bed, he sat the tray down on the floor and looked over at the sleeping individuals. His Pappa Greg's hair was starting to get long again and now it looked like it was sticking out all over the place. He wondered if his Pappa would make it look all weird and funny looking like Oliver had seen in some of their old pictures they had again. Sleeping with one arm under his pillow, the other was at an angle over the covers with his right leg resting on top of the covers as well. A snort escaped from his mouth and the tongue poked it's way through the closed lips then darted back in. Creeping over to the other side of the bed, Oliver looked at his slumbering daddy. Unlike his Pappa, his Daddy Nick was more calmer sleeper. He was laying on his back with both of his hands on the covers but none of his limbs were sticking out at any odd angles.

Walking back over to his Pappa's side, Oliver looked to the alarm clock on the night stand and saw the time. Knowing that both his fathers would like to remain sleeping, Oliver was just too excited to see their looks when they saw what he had done for them.

Leaning in close so that his face was just a couple of inches away from his Pappa's, Oliver brought up his hand and gently poked the sleeping younger man in the cheek.

"Pappa?" he asked in a soft voice.

When his finger made contact with flesh, he accidently poked a little too hard and it was that none too subtle jabbing motion that woke Greg from his slumber with a yelp.

"Oww!" Greg exclaimed as he jumped straight-up in the bed and jerked his leg so that it kicked his sleeping partner's side, waking him as well.

"What?" Nick bellowed as he fell over the edge of the bed and landed on the floor.

"Nicky, you okay?" Greg asked as he leaned over to see Nick.

He saw the Texan sitting on the floor, his legs tangled in the sheets. He was rubbing the area of the back of his head that had made contact with the floor.

"Just dandy, G," he replied sarcastically, "why did you kick me?"

"Something jabbed me."

"Well it wasn't me," Nick replied as he checked his hand to see if he was bleeding.

"Then what…?"Greg questioned as he turned back to his side of the bed and saw their son standing by the night stand with his brown eyes wide. He could tell from the look on Oliver's face that whatever the child's plans had been, jabbing one of his parents awake and causing the other to fall out of bed and onto the floor had been part of it.

"Morning Pappa. Morning Daddy," he said innocently as Greg pushed the covers away and swung his legs over the side so that he was sitting straight-up.

"Oliver? Nick asked as he climbed back on the bed and moved himself so that he was next to Greg.

"Olli? What are you doing-up so early?" Greg asked when he looked from Oliver to his clock and saw the time.

"I made breakfast for you," he answered with a big smile as he reached down for the tray and held it towards the two fathers.

On the tray were two bowls of Corn Flakes with rather large banana pieces in them. Both Nick and Greg saw that Oliver had managed to not to spill any of the cereal out of the bowls and onto the tray. While they were touched by their son's deed, they were just exhausted from work.

"Oliver," Nick began softly as he ran his fingers through the soft strands of hair, "Pappa and I are happy that you made us breakfast but we both had a really long day at work and we're both really tired. Why don't you go watch some TV for a while so we can get a couple more minutes of shuteye?"

Both men saw Oliver's smile flip up-side down and turn into a frown. His lower lip protruded outwards and it started to tremble slightly. "Ok Daddy," he said heartbreakingly as he set the tray back down on the floor.

Greg frowned as he watched Oliver walk towards the door and closed it behind him. Fatherly instincts he supposed. Nick reached over and gave Greg a gently rub on the shoulder and told him that Oliver would be alright and placed a kiss on his temple before he turned back over to his side of the bed. But Greg could not help but feel uncertain about that assurance. He could not help but feel that there had been more to Oliver's gesture then at first glance. Looking back to the tray, the young CSI saw something sticking out from underneath the spoons. Reaching down, Greg pulled out two folded pieces of paper. As he looked them over, Greg felt his shoulders drop and his head drooped. The sigh that escaped his mouth did not go unnoticed by Nick who turned back around and sat back-up at the action.

"What's the matter, G?"

"Look," he said deflatedly as he held one of the two pieces of folded paper to his partner.

Taking the piece, Nick looked at the front and saw a picture on the front done in crayon. Right away, Nick could tell that the colored image was of himself. The picture depicted him with his short brown hair, broad shoulders and the shirt he was wearing was a dark blue one he wore. Next to him was a smaller person who Nick saw was Oliver. Over their heads it read, _Daddy,_ in alternating blue and orange colors and in amazingly neat hand writing for a seven year old. Once he flipped the cover opened to look at the inside, the older CSI felt his heart drop as he read the inside message that was written along the top of the two sides, _HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!_ Below was another picture that went across the full page. This one showed Oliver playing catch with his Daddy in their back yard. Nick had started to teach him how to play catch two weeks ago. At the bottom it was signed, _I Love You, OLIVER._

Nick did not know how to respond at first. Rather than feeling tired, he felt rotten. He looked back to the pictures on the outside and inside of the card. His son had taken great care in drawing these scenes. In the message Oliver had conveyed all of his emotions in just three simple written words. Rereading it he had tugged at Nick's heart. Bringing-up a hand to run his face, Nick closed the card and set it down on the bed spread. The CSI could not help but feel awful about how he had just unintentionally treated his son who had obviously gone through a lot to accomplish this simple act of love for his two fathers. Finally, Nick drew his face away from the card and back to Greg who had watched his reaction without comment. Greg looked just as upset as he did.

"I know," Greg replied in a weary voice as he held out the other card to him, "Look at mine."

Taking the card, Nick looked at the cover. Across the top, Oliver had written in the same neat looking hand writing but alternating green and purple lettering _Pappa. _Below it were two colored images. One was Oliver and the other was Greg who had been depicted with spiky hair pointing out in several different directions. Opening the card, Nick saw that the message across the top read_ HAPPY PAPPA'S DAY. I Love You, OLIVER _was written below towards the bottom. Nick could not help but smile at the picture Oliver had drawn of him and Greg. Both were standing by the TV and were playing Guitar Hero. Oliver had even put Greg in a classic rocker pose of him on his knees with his guitar above his head and a look on his face that made him appear to be shaking his head. Oliver had truly captured his Pappa's personality in his colored drawing and that just made Nick feel worse.

"How could we forget that today's Father's Day?" Nick asked his husband as handed back his card and turned so that the two of them were facing each other.

"Blame it on having to work a double-shift and more importantly, we never had a real reason to expect anything to be done for us before now."

"True," Nick answered, "but still, I call my dad every Father's Day, you call your dad and your Papa Olaf as well. We've seen the ads for Father Day's specials in the paper and on TV. I don't think us having to work a double allows us to forget the fact we have a child who would do something for his dads. We just forgot that today was Father's Day, plain and simple"

Hunching over, Nick put his face in his hands. Scooting over to his guilt-ridden husband, Greg wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't blame yourself and don't tell me you're not," he said when Nick withdrew his face and looked like he was going to answer, "We both know you're blaming yourself for the way Oliver walked out of here. Neither of us remembered that today was Father's Day. And since we forgot what today was, how could we put it together. We may be CSIs but I seem to recall a time when a _certain_ CSI had a tough time reading the evidence that was right under his nose when it came to a certain DNA Lab Tech liking him."

Nick smiled at Greg's comment. And he knew he was right. With everything going on in their lives he supposed that it was only natural that they would forget one aspect of a single day. That happened to all parents. He just could not help the way he felt he treated their son. They would have to apologize to him and the sooner the better.

"You're right G. So how do we do this?"

"Follow me," Greg answered as he got-up off the bed and reached down for the tray.

Once Nick had gotten-up, Greg made a motion with his head towards the door. The Texan walked over and opened it for the Californian. Once Greg had walked out into the hall, Nick follow and closed the door behind him. Then the two of them started down the hall to the living room where they could hear the TV.

They found Oliver was sitting crossed leg on the floor, his back up-against the couch, watching an episode of _Star Wars, The Clone Wars_ on Cartoon Network. There was a bowl of Corn Flakes next to him and it looked liked it had not been touched. Nick looked to Greg who nodded his head and walked over to him

"Hey Buddy," Nick said as he tossed his hair and squatted down next to Oliver.

"Hi Daddy, what's 'rong? Is the telebishion too loud?"

Nick smiled at Oliver's pronunciation of television. That had been the closet his son had come to pouncing the word correctly since he had first been taught the word.

"No," Greg replied as he sat down on the floor with the tray, "Daddy and I were wondering if we could eat the special breakfast you made for us with you?"

"Really? You want to eat with me?" Oliver asked in wonderment.

"Of course we do," Nick replied as he took the bowl Greg handed him, "Part of Father's Day is spending time with special little man who makes a wonderful breakfast all by himself."

Oliver smiled ear to ear as he saw his dads each eat a spoonful of their rather soggy cereal and mushy banana pieces.

"Do you like it?" Oliver asked as they swallowed.

"It's wonderful," Greg answered and Nick nodded in agreement as he took another bite.

Oliver reached for his bowl and started to eat as well. By the time they cartoon had ended, all three had finished their meal. Oliver had made his way onto Nick's lap as he and Greg sat against the couch.

"How about we call Grandpa Stokes and Grandpa Sanders in a while so you can tell them Happy Father's Day?" Nick suggested.

"What 'bout Papa Olaf?" Oliver asked in a concerned tone.

"Papa Olaf too," Greg assured his son.

"Okay," Oliver answered with a mall yawn.

Apparently getting-up early had an effect on their son.

"You liked the cards I made you?"

"We loved them," Greg said as he and Nick both looked at their respected cards which made the small boy smile, "when did you make them?"

"Yesterday at Aunt Catherine's and Uncle Warrick's when I helped watch Eli."

"Did either Uncle Warrick or Aunt Catherine tell you about Father's Day?" Nick questioned as his son nestled in-close to his chest.

"No. Brian told me when I was playing over at his house. He said I had to do something 'pecial for my daddies."

Greg reached over and started to rub Oliver's back. "It was a great present, Ollie."

"Really?"

"Yes it was," Nick said as he buried his face in his son's hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "And I'm sorry if we made you feel that we didn't like your surprise when you woke us up. Pappa and I just completely forgot about how special today was and we didn't expect that you would know about today."

"Silly Daddy," Oliver said in a sleepy voice as his eyelids started to flutter shut, "I love my Daddy and Pappa. Do 'pecial thing for you everyday if I could."

Oliver drifted off to sleep with his head in the nook of his Daddy's arms and his arms as far around his chest as he could get. After a couple of seconds, Greg ran his fingers though the soft brown hair.

"And you thought he was going to be mad at you."

Yeah. Silly of me wasn't? How did we get so lucky having such an amazing kid?"

"After everything _we've_ been through," Greg stated, "I think the universe owed us one."

Nick smiled. "I agree. Should we take him to his room?"

"Nah. Let's put him back in our room," Greg answered.

Greg picked-up the bowls and turned off the TV as Nick carefully got-up and carried the sleeping child back to their room. When Greg made it back and walked in, he could not help but smile at the sight. Nick on his back, already asleep with Oliver sound asleep on his chest. Thinking quickly, he grabbed their digital camera from the shelf and took a picture of the two of them.

"Just found me a new background pic for my profile," he said softly as he replaced the camera and headed over to the bed.

Once he laid back down, he rolled over on his side and snuggled-up close Nick and wrapped his arms around him without waking-up their son. As he closed his eyes, he thought about calling his Papa, dad and Nick's dad.

'_Maybe a couple of hours more of shut-eye before we call the grandparents. After all it's only seven in the morning in Austin and only five in San Francisco. Amazing that Oliver was able to wake-up at six A.M by himself and not make a mess or sound.'_

Soon he too felt the embrace of sleep take hold of him. As the sun outside started to rise and other fathers woke to find special breakfast made for them along with gifts that where both bought and homemade, two very lucky fathers were asleep with the most special first Father's Day gift one could ever receive. Their child's smile and love.

-Author's Note-

I hope you liked this and I hope you'll leave me your reviews and thoughts. I had always wanted to do a Father's Day story but never could think of the right way to do it. I hoped this met your expectations. I had originally planed on getting this put-up earlier but things didn't work out like I planned.

I'm hard at work on all my other stories and works. I just had to get this written down when the story line finally came to me. I'll getting along fine with everything else so don't worry. I did succeed in getting a new Beta to handle the grammar editing for my Severus-Harry story_ Enigma_. I've already sent off the next new chapters to her and I should be getting them back in the next few days. I foresee the chapters being put-up in the next few weeks but the future is always in motion and is difficult to see.

I hope to hear from you all soon. Till then, I thank you.


End file.
